Confrontation- Pacific War
Characters Americans *Austin Sandler (BBP09) *James Pearson (Sgt. Sprinkles) *John Spiker (CAPace1) *Chris Walden (Sycorabbit) *Joseph Ramsayer (Captai EATER) Japanese *Hideki Masaki (BBP09) *Hachirou Yamagata (Anonymous) Signup is here. You may have up to five characters, but none can be on the same team, unless you have two brothers. Pacific theater Chapter One: The Battle of the Coral Sea: Part One "All pilots, get to your planes! PBY Scouts have spotted the Imperial fleet! We have an opportunity to put a major dent in the Japanese War machine!!!!!" I ran to my TBF avenger torpedo bomber. My name is Austin Sandler, and I am a Torpedo Bomber pilot. I have a mild hate for the Imperial Japanese. I had a friend from japan when i was 10, but I had a bunch of friends in china. When Japan invaded China, and i heard some of the things Japan did to the Chinese. I got mad. When the japanese were starting to build up their war machine, the US Navy made a call to the USA population for pilots. And I answered. When I heard about pearl harbor, I was mad. I am stationed on the Yorktown Aircraft Carrier. I opened the cockpit canopy, let my gunner, John Spiker, in, then got in myself. I shut the door, then waited about 5 minutes before being cleared for takeoff. I eased the throttle forward, and was quickly in the air. I had three torpedoes. I climbed higher and higher, following the lead of the P-40s and F4Fs in the air. I flew straight for a while, until we came up on a Japanese merchant ship. "Target of opportunity!" shouted a F4F pilot through the radio. I dived down, almost like the SBDs that were following us. I leveled my aircraft, and saw trio of Zeroes speed towards my position. "Spike, we got Zeroes. I'll line up a shot, then you light those bastards up!" I said. I made a run for the merchant ship, geting ready to drop my first torpedo. I got close enough and low enough, and i dropped the torpedo. It splashed in the water, then armed and sped forward to hit its target right in the middle. Meanwhile, I heard John shooting off a bazillion rounds with his .30 cal, trying to hit this Zero that had been shooting at us the whole time. I tried to help Spike out, but the zero was flying this way and that, making lots of fancy twists and turns, dodging enough fire to not get shot down. So I called for support. "I need a pilot to help us out. I got three- no, two zeroes on our tail, over." I corrected myself when Spike finally shot down one zero. I saw another blip on my radar, then a lone F4F came and strafed the zeroes, enough to make them flee. "Joseph Ramsayer, at your service." He said. He defended me while I dropped a second torpedo on a destroyer, missing it's target. I started away from the destroyer, then banked hard to the right, flashing my U.S. Star symbol briefly. The destroyer opened up on me, firing it's guns. That didn't matter. I turned straight for it. I aimed and released my torpedo. It sailed towards the water, then sped through, smashing the stern of the destroyer. My mission had technically been completed, so I turned around and headed back to the Yorktown. When I arrived, there was nothing. The ship was gone. Chapter 1: The Battle of the Coral Sea: Part Two "Yorktown?! Lexington?! Saratoga?! Do you copy? Does anyone copy? Damn it!" I said. There was no reply on the radio. We luckily had around 400 miles' worth of fuel left, so we could keep going for a while. I then heard static on my radio, then a voice. "Seven, is that you?" I replied, "Yeah, who are you?" "PBY callsign 'Hammerhead'. We are under fire from the Japanese!" "Yeah, well I am stranded, I am still airborne, and have alot of fuel, but I have no frikkin' clue where the hell the Yorktown went. I tried contacting the Lexington, Saratoga, but no one is close enough to hear! Well, except you guys." "Well, they could be- $#@%!!!!" They were interupted by a boom, which was faintly heard over the radio. "What?" "This is PBY, Callsign Hammerhead, We have lost the starboard wing of our plane and are going down! Mayday! Mayday!" Then static. That was the last i heard from Hammerhead. "Damn..." "Well, we have our forward MGs." We could attack a few japanese, maybe draw the attention of anyone in the area." suggested John. "Are you out of your mind, Spiker?" If we get shot down, all we have against their hundreds, maybe thousands of guns, is this pistol." I pulled out my M1911 and showed it to him. "And this one." He added, showing me his M1911. ''Yeah, like that's gonna make a difference, Spiker. '' We flew around for a few hours, not hitting anything but one Japanese scout plane, which John had taken out easily. We knew to turn away, as it seemed to be heading away from base, and we didn't want to find out what happened to POWs when the Japanese were their captors. We were starting to get low on fuel. "Damn, we have almost an empty tank." We saw land nearby. We had no idea what it was, but I took the chance anyway. "Spiker, we are doing a water landing." "The hell? Why are waiting until now to do it?" asked Spiker. "'Cause, there is land up ahead. I will land parallel to it, and we swim to the beach." "You have some crazy ideas, dude." We executed the plan, and swam to the shore. We were on our own now, this time, with no plane to help us. Just me, Spiker, and our 1911s. Category:FanFiction